oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Money making guide/Barrows
) + ( + 100* + 70* + 30* }}) + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + ) }} }}) + 0.5*( ) }} ) - - - - - - |Skill = 43+ strongly recommended for protection prayers (higher prayer means fewer supplies used per trip) Melee: 70+ recommended Magic: 50+ (75+ recommended for Trident) Ranged: 50+ (75+ recommended for Toxic blowpipe) |Item = Strong Combat equipment Spade Barrows teleports Ectophial or House teleport for emergency teleport Ring of dueling for banking and clan wars portal 0-8 Super restores 0-32 Monkfish Runes to cast spells if using Harralander tar for black salamander if using Super set/Super combat, Ranging or Magic potion (optional) Holy wrench (optional) |Quest = In Aid of the Myreque (for Burgh de Rott bank—optional) Shades of Mort'ton (for Minigame teleport—optional) Underground Pass (for Iban's staff—optional) Desert Treasure (for Ancient Magicks—optional) Ghosts Ahoy (for Ectophial—optional) |Intensity = Medium |Other = Access to a player-owned house with an Ornate rejuvenation pool Completion of the hard Morytania tasks for 50% more runes from looting the Barrows chest (strongly recommended) 70 , and (for black salamander—optional) 55 (for Slayer's staff/Magic Dart and/or Broad bolts—optional) 50 and (for Iban's staff—optional) |Other Benefits = Varies |Inputs = 8 x Super restore ( }}) 32 x Monkfish ( }}) 16 x Barrows Teleport ( }}) 720 x Death rune ( }}) 720 x Chaos rune ( }}) 3600 x Fire rune ( }}) |Outputs = + 1.5*250* + 1.5*100* + 1.5*70* + 1.5*30* )) }} coins (from Bolt racks and runes) 0.0392 x Ahrim's hood ( ) }}) 0.0392 x Ahrim's robeskirt ( ) }}) 0.0392 x Ahrim's robetop ( ) }}) 0.0392 x Ahrim's staff ( ) }}) 0.0392 x Dharok's greataxe ( ) }}) 0.0392 x Dharok's helm ( ) }}) 0.0392 x Dharok's platebody ( ) }}) 0.0392 x Dharok's platelegs ( ) }}) 0.0392 x Guthan's chainskirt ( ) }}) 0.0392 x Guthan's helm ( ) }}) 0.0392 x Guthan's platebody ( ) }}) 0.0392 x Guthan's warspear ( ) }}) 0.0392 x Karil's coif ( ) }}) 0.0392 x Karil's crossbow ( ) }}) 0.0392 x Karil's leatherskirt ( ) }}) 0.0392 x Karil's leathertop ( ) }}) 0.0392 x Torag's hammers ( ) }}) 0.0392 x Torag's helm ( ) }}) 0.0392 x Torag's platebody ( ) }}) 0.0392 x Torag's platelegs ( ) }}) 0.0392 x Verac's brassard ( ) }}) 0.0392 x Verac's flail ( ) }}) 0.0392 x Verac's helm ( ) }}) 0.0392 x Verac's plateskirt ( ) }}) |Location = Barrows, east of Mort'ton |Category = Combat/High |Details = The GP per hour depends on how many chests you can get. One chest is worth around )}} with Morytania hard diary complete, with max gear you can complete 16 chests in an hour earning around ) - ( ))*16 round -4}}}} profit without any rare drops. Without diary profit per chest is: )}}. The Barrows mini-game is a high-level and high-risk Combat money-making method. The game takes a few tries to learn, but the long-term rewards are worth the effort. The goal is to slay all six brothers, gather the appropriate killcount in the tunnels, and then loot the Barrows chest. A single run could take anywhere from 3 minutes to 30 minutes depending on your level, though the most common strategy involves banking at clan wars after each chest. This leads to 5 minute runs and far more efficient gold per hour due to using less supplies. For those that wish to save even more money by not using Barrows teleports, they can bank in Burgh de Rott after completing In Aid of the Myreque. Most runs will reward players with roughly + 1.5*( ) )}} }} worth of runes and Bolt racks, but there is a 1/17 chance of receiving Barrows equipment, which can be sold at the Grand Exchange for high profit. One of the most rewarding drops is Karil's leathertop, which has a roughly }} value. The strategy guide can be found here. }} Category:MMG/Combat